1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding device, and more particularly, to a shielding device with a removable top surface for facilitating rework of electronic components enclosed therein, and then replaced with a metallic top after the rework is completed.
2. Background of the Invention
Electromagnetic interference is a problem which are frequently met in communication equipments, electromagnetic wave of a certain frequency is always radiated when the electric current pass the galvanic circle, if the said frequency level is close to or same with the other electrical components' frequency level, the working performance of electrical components will be affected, especially to the cell phones and other communication equipments which transmit signals by electromagnetic wave.
In order to eliminate the electromagnetic interference, a metallic frame always be set above or around the related electrical components of the communication equipments, the metallic frame can help to prevent the communication equipments from the affection of the electromagnetic interference, also can release the static on itself caused by electromagnetic interference. Nowadays the metallic frames are always manufactured as two-pieces sets on account of the convenience of replacement of the electrical component. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of holes 51 are set on the frame 5, the cover 6 has dimples 61 which cooperate with the holes 51.
Unfortunately, problems continue to be encountered with the electrical card connectors mentioned above. Because the probability of happening of the electrical components replacement is small, two-pieces sets are not necessary to every metallic frame; this kind of design would make a high cost. Therefore, an improved shielding device is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.